


Shopping

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam had decided to bring Bucky out to Target, they were on a mission. That is to shop for everything everyone needed at the tower, as it was their turn for groceries shopping. Bucky was in the passenger seat, reading the list out loud, as Sam drove them to Target.





	Shopping

Sam had decided to bring Bucky out to Target, they were on a mission. That is to shop for everything everyone needed at the tower, as it was their turn for groceries shopping. Bucky was in the passenger seat, reading the list out loud, as Sam drove them to Target.

“Babe, Natasha said she needs the cereal.” Bucky reads out.

“Wait, she wrote the cereal?” Sam asked as they turned at the traffic light.

“Yeah. She told me you would know which one.” Bucky replies him.

“Damn it, Natasha. Why can’t she be specific?” Sam sighs as he stops at the red light.

“Maybe we can get the colourful one that I like.” Bucky replies him.

“Fine babe, but one box each alright. I’m not gonna get too many boxes.” Sam said as he drives off.

“Tony said coffee. Is there a specific brand?” Bucky asked as he turns to Sam again.

“Damn it. This Is why I hate shopping; everyone is not being specific. I’ll get whatever I see.” Sam said annoyed as he drives into the parking lot.

“Come on babe, it’s going to be fun.” Bucky said as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Fine whatever you say.” Sam sighs as he parks the car.

They grabbed the shopping cart and went around target, grabbing everything on the list. Bucky was enjoying himself as Sam pushed the cart.

“Babe, can we get this?” Bucky asked as he held onto a box of Lucky Charms.

“Yeah sure thing, but aren’t we getting the fruity pebbles?” Sam asked him.

“We can get that one too, I sat Nat ate that the other day.” Bucky said as he puts the cereal in the cart.

“Fine, what milk should we get?” Sam asked as he looks through the list.

“I would like some chocolate milk, Nat will get strawberry milk, Clint would like low fat milk, Tony will want his full cream milk.” Bucky said as he pulls the cart away.

“Damn, so many milks.” Sam sighs as he followed Bucky.

“Babe. I need to pee.” Bucky said as he turns to Sam.

“Sure, go ahead. You just go ahead and walk straight, then turn to your right, the toilet is near Starbucks.” Sam said as he points the direction.

“Thanks love, I’ll be back soon.” Bucky said as he kissed Sam’s cheeks.

“Call me if you can’t find me.” Sam said as he watched Bucky waves at him.

It has been 20 minutes, Sam has been pushing the cart around, getting all, he needed. Sam checks his phone in his pocket, he nearly slaps himself, his phone had died on him. Sam mentally cursing himself, Bucky could be missing and he has no way of contacting him. Just then the PA system rings.

“Can Sam Wilson proceed to counter 2 and pick up your child.” The voice announced.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Sam said as he slaps his forehead and ran with the cart.

There Bucky was sitting next to the lady on the stool, his hands crossed in front of him, pouting as he waits for Sam to pick him up. Bucky looks up when he saw Sam, and his face lights up, he jumps off the seat and rans up to Sam. He throws himself on to Sam and hanged there like a koala.

“No more leaving me alone.” Bucky pouts.

“I’m sorry baby, my phone died on me. I’m really sorry. It won’t happen again.” Sam said as he held onto Bucky, kissing his cheeks.

“Alright let’s go baby, we need the check this out.” Sam said as he let’s Bucky down, putting his arms around his waist.

“Okay. Let’s go.” Bucky was still pouting next to him.

Sam and Bucky carried everything into the kitchen where Tony and Steve were having coffee. They smiled at the couple that had just walked in.

“Hey Bucks, why the long face?” Steve asked him. Bucky just pouts and points to Sam.

“I told him to go to the toilet and my phone died while I roam the whole place, he couldn’t get to me, so he made an announcement that my child was missing.” Sam sighs as he puts the bag down.

“He did what?” Tony nearly spat his coffee.

“No more shopping for me.” Bucky pouts with his arms crossed in front of him as he stood next to Steve.

“Alright no more shopping duty for the both of you.” Steve said as he turns to Sam, trying to hold his laughter.


End file.
